Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus, a power generation system, and a control method.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-168213 describes a power generation system that supplies energy obtained from sources such as wind power and sunlight. In the power generation system, a power conversion apparatus is disposed between an electric power system and a power generator such as a wind power generator and a solar cell. The power conversion apparatus includes a power converter. The power converter converts electric power generated by the power generator into an alternating-current (AC) power whose frequency accords with the frequency of the electric power system. Then, the power converter outputs the AC power to the electric power system. This kind of power converter includes a switching element to perform switching operations by PWM control.